1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle system, which electrically changes a shift position of an automatic transmission by activating an actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
There is well-known a vehicle including a change mechanism that electrically changes a shift position of an automatic transmission by activating an actuator on the basis of a required position according to an operation position in a shift operation device that is artificially operated. Such a vehicle is, for example, a vehicle including a range change mechanism (which corresponds to the above change mechanism) described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-184985 (JP 2008-184985 A). JP 2008-184985 A describes that, after a lapse of a predetermined waiting time since a target shift range (which corresponds to the above required position) has been changed through driver's range change operation, it is determined whether an actual shift range coincides with a target shift range. The predetermined waiting time is a time set so as to be longer than or equal to a delay time corresponding to a motor driving time that is taken until the actual shift range (which is synonymous with position) reaches the target shift range. JP 2008-184985 A also describes a device that changes among known four P, R, N, D shift ranges, a device that changes between only two ranges, that is, a P range and a range other than the P range (non-P range), and the like, as the range change mechanism.